Konkurs pupili
Konkurs pupili — siódmy odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz trzydziesty trzeci odcinek ogółem. W tym epizodzie Rainbow Dash decyduje się przygarnąć zwierzaka, jednak szczęściarza wyłonić ma dopiero konkurs. W międzyczasie bohaterka dowiaduje się, że słowo "pupil" oznacza przyjaciela, który zawsze pomoże. Opis Sen Rainbow Dash thumb|left|Hybryda pupili ze snu Rainbow Odcinek rozpoczyna się widokiem Rainbow Dash pędzącej jak błyskawica w przestworzach i wykonującej różne podniebne akrobacje. Po chwili obok niej pojawia się Sowalicja, więc Rainbow, zgodnie ze swoim zwyczajem, zaprasza ją do wyścigu. Sowalicja leci niezwykle szybko, a w pewnym momencie nawet prześciga pegaza. Po chwili głowa sowy, ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu RD, przekształca się w psi łeb Winony, który następnie zmienia się w głowę Angela. Rainbow nie wyszła jeszcze ze zdumienia, gdy nagle korpus dziwnego stworzenia zmienia się w krokodyle ciało Gummy'ego. Rainbow zaczyna się zastanawiać o co w tym chodzi, gdy nagle z króliczego pyszczka Angela wyłania się Opal, atakująca pegaza swoimi ostrymi pazurami. Przerażona Rainbow zaczyna spadać, lecz okazuje się, że to był tylko sen... Sen uosabiający jej ukryte marzenia o własnym pupilu... Rainbow chce mieć zwierzątko thumb|Dzień zabawy z pupilem Rainbow budzi się na gałęzi, a obok niej Opal prycha i grozi pazurami zwierzętom u podnóża drzewa. Po chwili przybywa pięć przyjaciółek, które bawią się ze się ze swoimi pupilami. Rarity przeprasza RD za zachowanie Opal. thumb|left|Reakcja Fluttershy na wiadomość, że RD chce mieć zwierzątko Rainbow pyta swoje przyjaciółki co tutaj robią, więc Applejack wyjaśnia jej, że przychodzą tu co tydzień na dzień zabawy z pupilem. Fluttershy bardzo żałuje, że Rainbow o tym nie wiedziała, ale Pinkie Pie wyjaśnia powody, dla których nie zaproszono Rainbow: nie ma zwierzaka i o tej porze ucina sobie drzemkę. RD akceptuje te wyjaśnienia i wraca do swojej drzemki, a pozostałe przyjaciółki kontynuują zabawę ze zwierzakami. Hałasy nie pozwalają Rainbow spać, w dodatku tęczowy pegaz skrycie marzy o własnym pupilu, więc po chwili zeskakuje z drzewa i mówi: Wywołuje to skrajną ekscytację Fluttershy, która natychmiast zabiera Rainbow do swojej chatki, aby pomóc jej wybrać pupila. Trudny wybór thumb|Rainbow należy do bardzo wybrednych klientek W chatce Fluttershy oba pegazy zaczynają śpiewać Find A Pet Song, w której Fluttershy przedstawia cały asortyment zwierząt. Rainbow na samym początku już stawia warunki: zwierzak musi być odlotowy i szybki jak błysk. Fluttershy proponuje jej ślicznego i miłego królika, jednak nie odpowiada on RD, która dodaje, że jej zwierzak musi też latać. Mimo to, Fluttershy pokazuje jej puszystego kotka, na co RD szybko odmawia przyjęcia takiego pupila. Fluttershy nie daje za wygraną i pokazuje fokę i wydrę, które nie latają, ale foka potrafi wyskoczyć dziesięć stóp w powietrze. Nie przekonuje to RD, która chce już odejść, lecz przyjaciółka zatrzymuje ją, pokazując biedronkę i świerszcza. Są one jednak za małe i niezbyt fajne z punktu widzenia wybrednego pegaza. Fluttershy postanawia wyciągnąć asa z rękawa i pokazuje przyjaciółce... wiewiórkę. Jednak nie jest to zwykła wiewiórka, gdyż potrafi latać. Atrakcyjna oferta nie budzi jednak zainteresowania RD, która mówi, że chce zwierzaka, który jest szybki, fajny, niezwykły i "śmiejący się z grawitacji". Fluttershy nareszcie przyjmuje do wiadomości, że jej przyjaciółka chce skrzydlatego pupila, więc pokazuje jej podniebne stworzenia. Na początek pokazuje jej kolibra i motyla królewskiegoW angielskiej wersji jest użyta nazwa "monarch butterfly". Jest to nazwa gatunkowa motyla nazywanego w języku polskim "monarchą" lub "danaidem", a nie motylem królewskim., co zaczyna interesować Rainbow. Następnie Fluttershy prezentuje sowę, osę, tukana, orła, sokoła i nietoperza. Taka oferta odpowiada Rainbow Dash, lecz pojawia się inny problem - pegaz, który przed chwilą chciał już odejść, teraz nie jest w stanie wybrać pupila z szerokiego zbioru przedstawionego przez przyjaciółkę. thumb|left|To tylko wiewiórka... latająca wiewiórka Pyta więc Fluttershy, czy istnieje nietoperz w żółte paski. Okazuje się, że nie, ale Fluttershy przedstawia jeszcze jednego kandydata - różowego flaminga. Cały czas zauważyć też można tajemniczego żółwia, starającego się za wszelką cenę zwrócić uwagę Rainbow... W końcu pegaz wpada na pomysł: postanawia urządzić konkurs prędkości, zwinności, stylu i innych cech. Zwierzak, który wygra turniej udowodni tym, że dorównuje właścicielce odlotowością i stanie się jej oficjalnym pupilem. Musztra thumb|Rainbow dokonuje przeglądu kandydatów przed konkursem na pupila Na początek Rainbow Dash ustawia kandydatów na pupila w szeregu i instruuje zwierzęta jak oficer w wojsku. Mówi im, że nie każde z nich może być jej zwierzakiem i jeśli mają wątpliwości na temat swoich talentów, to niech lepiej od razu zrezygnują, bo tylko twardziele przetrwają ostrą rywalizację. Następnie krzyczy na poszczególne zwierzęta, na przykład zmusza motyla do szybszego trzepotania. RD oczekuje od swojego przyszłego pupila pełnego poświęcenia. thumb|left|Rainbow, pozwól wystartować w konkursie temu żółwiowi lądowemu Jej przyjaciółki są rozczarowane jej przemową, bo uważają, że pegaz nie rozumie co to pupil. Tymczasem Fluttershy przyprowadza ostatniego, spóźnionego kandydata: żółwia, a konkretnie żółwia lądowego W angielskiej wersji rozróżniano nazwę "turtle" oznaczającą ogólny rząd żółwi i nazwę "tortoise" oznaczającą część tego rzędu - rodzinę żółwi lądowych.. Rainbow nie chce go przyjąć, ale przyjaciółka przekonuje ją, że ten gad nie będzie przeszkadzał, tylko chce dostać swoją szansę. RD nadal się nie zgadza, bo jest pewna, że żółw sobie nie poradzi, ale Fluttershy ponawia swoją prośbę, mówiąc, że to tylko jedna próba i wręcz wciska żółwia lądowego na siłę koleżance, więc RD chcąc, nie chcąc (bardziej nie chcąc) w końcu się zgadza, ale od razu zaczyna krzyczeć na nowego ochotnika. Na koniec Rainbow wyjaśnia reguły przebiegu zawodów. Mają one składać się z testu: *szybkości *zwinności *odwagi *stylu *klasy *niezwykłości *nadzwyczajności Rainbow demonstruje też jak powinna wyglądać każda z tych cech. Twilight jej zwraca uwagę, że niektóre z nich to to samo, lecz Rainbow odpiera jej zarzuty. Konkurs Szybkość thumb|left|Mistrz szybkości Zasady tej dyscypliny są proste - kandydaci na pupila muszą się ścigać na bieżni. Nietoperz leci szybko, motyl wolno, kaczka szybko, sowa nie dość szybko. Demonem szybkości okazuje się sokół, który leci tak szybko, że pęd powietrza wyrywa pióra sowy lecącej obok. Najgorzej natomiast spisuje się żółw, który w chwili zakończenia wyścigu dopiero przekracza linię startu. Wyniki są następujące: Zwycięzca: Sokół Totalna porażka: Żółw lądowy Zwinność thumb|Najzwinniejszy, choć niepozorny Tym razem zawodnicy mierzą się na specjalnym torze przeszkód. Motyl radzi sobie całkiem nieźle, flaming jest do niczego, wykonanie tukana "może być", nietoperz nie za bardzo sobie radzi, a zachowanie żółwia jest odwrotnością zwinności. Natomiast koliber błyskawicznie i w świetnym stylu pokonuje tor przeszkód, więc Rainbow postanawia zaszczycić go przybiciem swojego kopytka z jego skrzydełkiem, jednak siła lekkiego skądinąd uderzenia sprawiła, że mały ptaszek spadł na ziemię, za co stracił jeden punkt. Wyniki: Zwycięzca: Koliber (-1 punkt) Totalna porażka: Żółw lądowy Odwaga thumb|left|Hipnoza w akcie szaleńczej odwagi W tym etapie zawodnicy otrzymują niezwykle niebezpieczne zadanie - mają odebrać Opal jej ulubioną zabawkę. Jak wiadomo, kotka potrafi być bardzo agresywna i ma bardzo ostre pazury, więc początkowo żadne zwierzę nie odważa się do niej zbliżyć. Ostatecznie mały motyl królewski podlatuje do kotki i hipnotyzuje ją wzorem swoich skrzydeł, a po chwili zabiera jej zabawkę. W tym czasie żółw próbuje uwięzić Opal przewracając na nią jej klatkę, lecz próba ta kończy się niepowodzeniem, a rozjuszona kotka atakuje wściekle żółwia, drapiąc bezlitośnie jego skorupę. Rainbow pozostawia to bez komentarza. Zwycięzca: Motyl królewski Totalna porażka: Żółw lądowy Styl thumb|Hmm... to zdjęcie nie jest zbyt stylowe Jak mówi Rainbow Dash: W tej dyscyplinie pomaga największa elegantka Ponyville - Rarity. Etap polega na tym, że zawodnicy pozują przy Rainbow Dash do zdjęć wykonywanych przez jednorożca. *Nietoperz zakłada identyczne okulary przeciwsłoneczne jak Rainbow. *Sokoła RD trzyma jak średniowieczni sokolnicy. *Koliber pozuje w czasie pojedynku szermierskiego z tęczowym pegazem. *Sowa pozuje na stosie książek w bibliotece obok Rainbow w eleganckim sweterku. *Orzeł zostaje sfotografowany w czasie gry curling z Rainbow Dash. *Zdjęcie motyla jest wykonanie przy RD w stylowym szaliku. *Żółw pod wpływem lampy błyskowej... chowa się w skorupę. Ostatecznie nie wiadomo, kto został zwycięzcą tej dyscypliny. Wiadomo tylko jedno: Totalna porażka: Żółw lądowy Klasa thumb|left|Krzyk orła gwarantuje mu zwycięstwo Ta dyscyplina polega na badaniu odgłosów wydawanych przez zwierzęta. Hukanie sowy podoba się Rainbow, kwakanie kaczki już nie, odgłos nietoperza ujdzie, tukana "nie za bardzo". Osa bzycząc nie spełnia oczekiwań tęczowego pegaza, a motyla wcale nie słychać. Najgorsze wrażenie na RD zrobił jednak charkot żółwia lądowego. Nagle rozlega się krzyk orła - najbardziej odlotowy głos jaki słyszała Rainbow. Zwycięzca: Orzeł Totalna porażka: Żółw lądowy Niezwykłość thumb|Zaprzeczenie niezwykłości Kandydaci na pupila demonstrują swoje rozmaite talenty. Nietoperz popisuje się dźwiękami echolokacji, co jest według Rainbow dość niezwykłe. Tukan znowu skrzeczy demonstrując przy tym kolorowy język, ale to "nic wielkiego". Flaming staje na jednej nodze, ale nie robi to wrażenia na RD. Natomiast sowa obraca głowę o 360°, co bardzo podoba się Rainbow. Z kolei żółw po raz kolejny chowa głowę w skorupę, co skłania RD do pytania, czy żółw nic więcej nie potrafi? Zwycięzca: Sowa Totalna porażka: Żółw lądowy Nadzwyczajność thumb|left|Nietoperz kruszy szkło niezwykłym głosem, ale... to konkurs nadzwyczajności, a nie niezwykłości W tej konkurencji zawodnicy ponownie popisują się umiejętnościami. Kaczka stepuje w kapeluszu i z laseczką, co jednak nudzi Rainbow Dash. Orzeł robi na drutach sweterek z wizerunkiem wymarzonej właścicielki (Rainbow), ale to również nie budzi zachwytu tęczowego pegaza. Sokół próbuje czytać w myślach RD i odgadnąć jaką kartę ona trzyma, ale nie wychodzi mu. Osa demonstruje różne kształty cienia na tle światła rzucanego przez latarkę, co tak nudzi energicznego kucyka, że Rainbow zasypia. Nietoperz z kolei gra melodięJest to melodia z czołówki serialu. pocierając skrzydłami obrzeża kieliszków, a następnie kruszy naczynia emitowanymi przez siebie dźwiękami. Budzi to zachwyt Rainbow, która jednak stwierdza, że było to niezwykłe, a to jest konkurs nadzwyczajności, więc odejmuje zwierzakowi kilka punktów. Na koniec żółw lądowy próbuje przebyć morderczy tor przeszkód z basenem z rekinami, gilotyną, pierścieniem ognia i innymi pułapkami, ale nie dociera nawet do pierwszej przeszkody, tylko się przewraca i zapada za nim kurtyna. Wyniki konkursu wyglądają zapewne tak: Zwycięzca: Nietoperz (- kilka punktów) Totalna porażka: Żółw lądowy Podsumowanie thumb|Finaliści konkursu, którzy zmierzą się z samą Rainbow Dash Po zakończeniu konkursu Rainbow zwraca się do żółwia lądowego mówiąc, że dostał swoją szansę, ale jej nie wykorzystał. Następnie wskazuje finalistów konkursu szybujących w przestworzach: sowę, orła, sokoła i nietoperza. Daje żółwiowi na pocieszenie punkt za upór i wysiłek, a nawet chce dać mu złotą nalepkę za starania, ale prosi go, by już sobie poszedł, bo niepokoi Rainbow. Po załatwieniu sprawy z żółwiem Rainbow zwraca się do finalistów przedstawiając im ostatni etap: wyścig z samą Rainbow przez Wąwóz Strachu. Wyścig w wąwozie thumb|left|Rainbow pokonuje pierwszy etap wyścigu wręcz śpiewająco... Nad wąwozem rozlega się krzyk orła, a po chwili zaczynają płynąć dźwięki "Cwału Walkirii"Jest to wstęp do trzeciego aktu dramatu muzycznego "Walkiria". Ryszarda Wagnera, zwiastujące rozpoczęcie finałowej konkurencji... Rainbow wyjaśnia, że Wąwóz Strachu wcale nie jest straszny, a ona sama go wielokrotnie przebyła, więc będzie lecieć z przodu, a ten kto przekroczy linię mety razem z nią zostanie zwycięzcą i nowym pupilem tęczowego pegaza. Zawodnicy startują, a w ostatniej chwili przybywa też żółw lądowy, który chce mimo wszystko wziąć udział w wyścigu. Rainbow Dash z łatwością leci slalomem przez wąwóz i wręcz bawi się wyścigiem. Pokonuje tunel w którym wieje bardzo silny wiatr pchający zawodników do tyłu tak mocno, że za pierwszym podejściem nietoperz zostaje wyrzucony z tunelu. Żółw wytrwale z ogromnym wysiłkiem podąża w tyle. Rainbow leci dalej nucąc przy tym melodię Wagnera, aż napotyka kolejną przeszkodę - gąszcz kolczastych łodyg. Pokonuje te chaszcze z wielką gracją, lecz pozostałym zawodnikom nie idzie już tak dobrze. Jeden cierń wbija się w skrzydło orła, zatrzymując go. Sowa próbuje najpierw ocenić sytuację i znaleźć przez logiczną analizę bezpieczną drogę. Sokół zupełnie się zaplątuje. Jedynie nietoperz, wykorzystując echolokację, pokonuje przeszkodę i nadrabia stratę z tunelu, wychodząc nawet na prowadzenie. thumb|...ale rozbija się o skały... Dalsza część wyścigu przebiega obok gniazd skalnych węgorzy, więc RD przestrzega zawodników, by uważali na te niebezpieczne stworzenia. Chwilę później przelatuje przez niebezpieczny rejon doskonale unikając paszczy rozjuszonych węgorzy. Kandydatom na pupila nie idzie już tak dobrze, nietoperz zostaje schwytany, ale wydostaje się z pyska węgorza przez dziurkę w jego nosie. Inny węgorz omal nie odgryza głowy orła, sowa z trudem wydostaje się spomiędzy szczęk trzeciego, a czwartemu prawie udaje się wciągnąć sokoła do swojej jamy, lecz ptakowi szczęśliwie udaje się uciec, choć traci przy tym kilka piór z ogona. RD poucza zwierzaki, że muszą zachować spokój, lecz nie patrzy przy tym na drogę przed nią i rozbija się o skalną ścianę. Powoduje to oderwanie się pokaźnego bloku skalnego i lawinę głazów. Zwierzakom udaje się przebyć deszcz kamieni, lecz Rainbow Dash tym razem nie ma tyle szczęścia i zostaje przygnieciona przez ogromną skałę. Po otrząśnięciu się chce lecieć dalej, ale okazuje się, że jej skrzydło utknęło pod głazem, a zwierzęta odlatują, nie udzielając jej pomocy mimo jej nawoływań. Rainbow jest przerażona na myśl o pozostaniu na wieczność w Wąwozie Strachu i głośno wzywa pomocy... Nieoczekiwany ratunek i wyłonienie zwycięzcy thumb|left|...i zaczyna płakać. Rainbow jest bardzo smutna i już łzy zaczynają ciec z jej oczu, gdy nagle nadciąga pomoc. Okazuje się, że jest to... żółw lądowy. Wywołuje to falę złości RD, lecz żółw nie przejmuje się tym i zaczyna kopać pod głazem. Tęczowy pegaz stwierdza, że to już koniec i zaczyna naprawdę płakać, ale żółw podnosi kamień, uwalniając przy tym Rainbow... [[Plik:S02E07 Lornetka.png|thumb|Dzielny żółw lądowy niesie ranną Rainbow Dash]] Na mecie przyjaciółki wraz ze swoimi zwierzakami czekają na zakończenie wyścigu. Jako pierwszy linię mety przekracza sokół, potem orzeł, następnie nietoperz, a na końcu sowa, lecz nie ma Rainbow, co bardzo dziwi kucyki. Twilight stwierdza, że coś jest nie w porządku, więc zaczyna obserwować przez lornetkę trasę wyścigu, lecz po chwili jej przyrząd optyczny przejmuje zaniepokojona Fluttershy, a następnie Applejack, która zauważa, że zeszła lawina kamieni. Kucyki i Spike zaczynają się obawiać o los Rainbow, gdy Pinkie zauważa żółwia. Trzy przyjaciółki zwracają jej uwagę, że to żółw lądowy, ale tym razem Fluttershy już nie zwraca uwagi na prawidłowe określenie zoologiczne. Pinkie Pie zauważa też, że zwierzak niesie na swojej skorupie ranną RD z bandażem na skrzydle. Fluttershy proponuje, aby wyjść na spotkanie dzielnego gada i przybliżyć mu linię mety, co robi Twilight swoją magią. Spike chwali żółwia, a Rarity, swoim zwyczajem, zwraca uwagę na brud na ciele Rainbow. Tęczowy pegaz chwali żółwia, a Fluttershy przedstawia przyjaciółce jej nowego pupila - sokoła. Ptak doskonale pasuje do pegaza, lecz RD nie jest zachwycona. Fluttershy stwierdza, że to świetny zwierzak i proponuje nawet zaśpiewanie piosenki, a Rarity robi zdjęcie, przy czym lampa błyskowa ponownie powoduje, że żółw chowa się w skorupę. Rainbow go uspokaja i mówi, że sokół rzeczywiście wygląda dumnie i jest taki jak wcześniej chciała, aleW angielskiej wersji Fluttershy wypowiada w tym momencie "Yay?", co jest nawiązaniem do sceny treningu kibicowania z "Ponaddźwiękowego Bum". W polskim dubbingu ta kwestia została zastąpiona słowem "Ale?": Oznacza to, że zwycięzcą zostaje żółw lądowy. Sokół jest tym przygnębiony, ale znosi porażkę z honorem i z godnością odchodzi, uścisnąwszy wcześniej łapę żółwia jak prawdziwy dżentelmen. Żółw się powolutku uśmiecha do swojej nowej pani, Rainbow Dash prosi Spike'a, aby zanotował list do Księżniczki Celestii. thumb|left|Chwała zwycięzcom, chwała zwyciężonymOpal w tym czasie maltretuje swoją zabawkę, ale uczynny żółw pozwala jej się wyżyć na swojej skorupie i odwracając w ten sposób uwagę kotki, chowa jej zabawkę w swojej skorupce. Rainbow stwierdza, że żółw jest nie do powstrzymania, jak czołg i odtąd żółw lądowy zyskuje nowe imię. Fluttershy zwraca jednak uwagę na ostatni problem - żółwie nie latają. Pomysłowa Rainbow znajduje rozwiązanie i mocuje silniczek ze śmigłem do skorupy żółwia. Tak wyposażony Czołg bierze udział w dniu zabawy z pupilem i na tym kończy się odcinek. Ciekawostki *Rainbow łamie czwartą ścianę nucąc "Cwał Walkirii", który leci w tle. Cytaty :Rarity: (do Rainbow) Najmocniej Cię przepraszam za naszych ulubieńców. (do Opal) Powiedz, że Ci przykro! :Opal: (odwraca się i prycha) :Rarity: (do Rainbow) Jest jej przykro. :Twilight: Chciałyśmy, żeby Rainbow się do nas przyłączyła, tylko że... :Pinkie Pie: ..Chciałyśmy, żebyś się do nas przyłączyła, ale Twilight stwierdziła, że nie masz zwierzątka, a Rarity dodała, że o tej porze zwykle drzemiesz. Applejack orzekła, że nie będziesz zainteresowana, a Fluttershy i ja kiwałyśmy głowami o tak: (zmusza Fluttershy do kiwania głową). :Fluttershy: (cały czas kiwając) Och proszę, nie gniewaj się. :Fluttershy: (podniecona) Och, naprawdę chcesz mieć zwierzątko, serio? Bo ja mam w domu tyle różnych stworzeń! Och, na pewno coś sobie znajdziesz, one Cię pokochają. '''Nie ma lepszego przyjaciela niż zwierzak.' :'Rainbow Dash:' ''Są pytania? :Applejack: (na boku) Mam jedno. Czy ona rozumie co znaczy pupil? :Twilight: Tak! '''Czułość i miłość i przywiązanie.' (Winona liże Twilight) Bleee i miętówki.'' :Rainbow Dash: Żartujesz, Fluttershy. Żółw? Po coś mi go przyprowadziła? :Fluttershy: To jest żółw lądowy, który zawsze chciał się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić. :Twilight: Jedno i to samo. :Rainbow Dash: To ty tak myślisz i dlatego nie zostaniesz moim zwierzątkiem. :Rainbow Dash: Słuchaj żółwiu... :Fluttershy: (zza kurtyny) Lądowy. :Rainbow Dash: (do Fluttershy) Cicho! (do żółwia lądowego) Dostałeś szansę, ale chyba oboje wiemy kto się wykazał, a kto nie. :Żółw lądowy: (patrzy pytająco) Ergh? :Rainbow Dash: Ty nie! :Rainbow Dash: Ostatni, rozstrzygający konkurs będzie polegał na... (do siebie) tu teatralna pauza... SUPER WYŚCIGU ze mną przez Wąwóz Strachu... ta ta taa! :Rainbow Dash: Zawsze pierwsza! :Rainbow Dash: Nie dość, że będę tutaj siedzieć po wsze czasy, to jeszcze w towarzystwie najbardziej wkurzającego żółwia na świecie. :Pinkie Pie: Patrzcie, to ten żółw! :Twilight, Rarity i Applejack: Lądowy! :Fluttershy: Nieważne. :Twilight: Całe szczęście, że nic Ci nie jest. :Rainbow Dash: Duma cierpi. :Rarity: Mam tylko nadzieję, że warto się było tak utytłać. :Fluttershy: Najlepszy z najlepszych, jak chciałaś, pamiętasz? Umie latać i nie jest wiewiórką. Chcesz zaśpiewać piosenkę? :Rainbow Dash: Jego nikt nie powstrzyma, idzie jak... '''czołg'''. Uwagi Galeria Zobacz również * Find A Pet Song de:Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash en:May the Best Pet Win! es:¡Que la mejor mascota gane! Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu